


Seo Changbin - Streetlight

by Jinniesolovely



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinniesolovely/pseuds/Jinniesolovely
Summary: *Inspired by the song "Streetlight" by our very own Seo ChangbinPre-debut Changbin is found retreating under the flickering light of a street lamp, where the rest of his group cannot witness his nightly breakdowns. The rawness of his pent-up emotions manifest only under the scope of that singular streetlight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Seo Changbin - Streetlight

**Author's Note:**

> All the work posted on this account can be found on my Instagram account as well, under the handle @jinniesolovely. 
> 
> I post more imagines and stuff there so please do consider checking it out ^^

The still, frigid air was a desolate atmosphere for pedestrians that night. Most would have locked themselves in the comfort and serenity of their homes, but on this night, the wind whipped fiercely around a certain street corner where a single streetlight sheds light on the stray soul retreating beneath. Perhaps it was the passion burning in his heart that made him impertinent to the cold. 

Not even the moon, so coldly indifferent, spared any light for him behind the endless stream of clouds. 

And you? You were merely an observer of this scene, watching from the window sill of your building across the street. For this street corner was not far from the acclaimed JYP building. And you had noticed from the craggles of shadow that fell on his face, that this was Seo Changbin, a member in the upcoming group Stray Kids. 

Though it was his face you recognized, simply his name and position were known to you, and yet you couldn't comprehend the despondent arch of his back and the way he buried his face in his knees, slumping on the concrete ground. A forlorn gloom pervaded the air around him even from the distance that stretched between you. 

From where you were, you could only watch. Watch as the night grew colder as he begrudgingly returns to his obligations hours later with seemingly regained energy. As if the wind would whisper melodies in his ear to restore a part of that lost strength. For he had to fulfill his role as a producer of his group, which seemed to also serve as a sort of catharsis for him. 

And yet, still, you didn't understand what it was that burdened on his back so much that his shoulders had to sag so dejectedly whenever he trudged back to the dorms. His tears were blown astray by the same wind that was supposed to give him strength - why were there so many? You'd always wonder. 

This became a habit of his, you would notice, how late at night he'd come and linger around the scope of light this meager streetlight shared with him. It wasn't a haven of any sort, no, more like a resting stop he'd retreat to pick up some of the pieces he needed for the next day. 

The branches of blue tree above him provided a sort of coverage for him during these nights. Sometimes the extent of his cries and sniffles could be heard and sensed despite the distance. 

And yet, every so often, he would have to stifle any expression of his pain when he'd receive a phone call from one of his members, asking about his whereabouts and otherwise. 

"Don't worry, Hyunjin. I'll be back soon to help you with that. Wait for me, ok?" 

These little snippets of conversation you'd sometimes catch wind of if you were passing that street to your building. 

The obvious suppression of agony he seemed to be accustomed to. 

That's what you knew of Seo Changbin of Stray Kids. 

And yet. 

And yet. 

You could only watch and listen to him all on his lonesome in the dead of night. Blue leaves falling as if shards of the sky above begged to accompany him. 

One night, when you returned to your building, you awaited him in the silhouette of the tree you knew he'd be by. And he was in fact there. 

You debated on what it was you would do exactly. It's not like you can simply strike up a conversation starting with saying how you'd been watching him all this time. 

The night air was growing older and you had finally made up your made when you saw the light of the street lamp above flicker. 

»»---------------------►

Changbin looked up at the flickering light that had interrupted his train of distressing thoughts. When he lowered his gaze again, he spotted the blue tint of a flower lain on the ground beside him. 

The corner of his lips lifted upwards in a wry half-smile as he understood the sentiment. 

You've been heard. You're not alone. 

With a hefty sigh, he lifted himself back of the ground after picking up the flower and stuffing it in his hoodie pocket. He knew Chan and the others would be anxiously waiting for him when he returned at the dorms, no matter how late it was. 

Maybe he wouldn't stay out too late that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope when he looks back, he smiles as says it was all worth it.


End file.
